An object of the present invention is about a completely new and improved Golf Club with a cylindrical Head, a circular Face with circular Grooves, a multifaceted Hand Grip for the shaft and a new and unique Neck, Hosel Tube Neck and Shaft ‘placement’ (location) for a full set of golf clubs, which traditionally comprises a number of wooden golf clubs, generally Nos. 1, 2, 3 and 4 and a number of iron golf clubs, generally Nos. 2 through 9, a pitching Wedge and a Putter, and any other golf clubs that may be required to play the game of golf. These golf club heads have a more concentrated, compact and larger face, which will enhance the golfer in executing greater control in stroking the golf ball. And then, the club shaft, with this New Hand Grip, will not twist in the golfer's hands.
Re-inventing the Golf Club Head. The greatest break-through in Golf Club Heads. Just think about a Golf Club Head that has less wind resistance, less ground contact or drag. Golf Club Heads that can whip through the rough, or a bad lie, with the greatest of ease. Skim off or dig into sand traps with very little effort. And a club shaft, with this new Hand Grip Design, that will not twist in the golfer's hands upon contact with the golf ball. These are just a few of the many improvements and advantages of the present invention. You see, these Golf Club Heads are Cylindrical in shape with Circular Faces and Convex Backs. And the club shaft featuring a Many Sided Hand Grip, instead of the rounded grip of the prior art.
An object of the present invention is about a new Golf Club Head ‘design’ that shows an important and unique development, in that, all the Golf Club Heads do not have any Heels and Toes. And, as a result, these golf club heads have less resistance and ground contact permitting them to cut through rough areas with greater ease to get to the golf ball and obtaining better golf shot results, (as compared with present day golf club heads with their useless ‘heels and toes’ at which ‘points’ golfers are forever trying not to hit the golf ball).
This new feature—no Heels and Toes—eliminates the problem and difficulty golfers have in making sure that golf club heads in use today are always resting flat on the ground on their soles when addressing the golf ball. With the present invention, all the golf club heads, with their Cylindrical shape, are always soled when put to rest on the ground.